


Kiss

by kalyri



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Elsanna Week Day Six: Jealous] Okay… so maybe she shouldn't have kissed him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters… I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings: Dude, jealous incest. Lol.
> 
> Notes: So… I was going to write smut… but I couldn't get a good segue in… because I suck at writing romance! Yay!  
> Again... written for Elsanna week, never made it to this site >.>

-x-

The room was full of dancers, royals, civilians—anyone allowed through the gates for this marvelous winter ball. It was tradition now, after the first winter ball during the actual winter during her sister's rein as Queen, everyone kind of expected to celebrate the coming of winter and snow every year (the natural coming, anyway). So, the queen and princess had planned a ball every year, to have the gates wide open to anyone who wanted to celebrate with them; to enjoy the music and the laughter.

But… Elsa just wasn't enjoying this winter ball.

In the mix of the dancing, her eyes followed one pair: the blonde Ice Master and Deliverer, and the Princess. She knew about their try at a relationship a few years ago, so knew that it hadn't worked… but her blood still boiled whenever she saw them together. A completely useless and irrational emotion, but she still felt it. _Jealousy._ She'd felt jealous before, of the children playing out in the snow, able to have fun and interact with other people as children—she'd even felt jealous of Anna growing up, being the normal sister, she didn't have to hide herself from the world like she had. But this? This was different. The jealousy as a child had depressed her, this jealousy angered her. She wanted to go into the middle of the dance floor and rip the two apart and just… claim Anna as hers.

But… she can't.

Instead, she just keeps the feeling bottled up—as best she can without causing a raging snowstorm in the room—and patiently waits for the end of the evening, when she can take Anna up to her bedroom and… well… claim Anna as hers.

Her ears caught the silence of the room. Pulled from her thoughts by the suddenly lack of sound, she turned her eyes back towards the couple that were supposed to be dancing. And what she saw caused her irrational anger to spiral out of control. Kristoff had leaned down and interlocked his lips with Anna's… with her Anna. _Calm down... she's not with him… she sleeps in your bed every night Elsa…_ Her rational mind tried to tell her.

_**I don't care…**_ The more irrational part of her spoke. But however angry she was, however much she wanted to march right up to the couple and tear them apart, she couldn't do it. As Queen, and as the princess's sister, she couldn't be seen as unprofessional. So, she let it happen. And after a few moments, Anna pushed Kristoff back and smiled at the blonde, before leaning up on her tip-toes and whispering something in his ear. _**She's going to leave me… she's going to go with Kristoff…**_

_Don't be ridiculous… Anna loves you, she's going to stay with you._

_**But she can't kiss me in public… she can't dance with me like that… she can't…**_ Elsa couldn't take her own thoughts any more. She had to get out. Excusing herself from her spot at the top of the three steps to the 'throne', she walked to her left and out the door that lay there. Once free of the prying eyes, she quickened her pace, hoping to get to her room before anyone noticed her absence.

"Elsa?" Apparently it wasn't to be. "Elsa… where are you going?" Stopping her journey forward, Elsa knew she should turn around, reassure her sister that she was okay, that she just needed a small breather from the room full of people—but she also knew that any reassurance would die on her tongue once she faced her younger sister. "Elsa…" With an intake of breath, Elsa spun around and realizing that Anna was a lot closer than she thought, she took the needed step to close the gap between them, before taking her face in her cold hands and placing her lips softly over Anna's.

The queen felt all of her insecurities wash away, replaced by only the love and warmth in her heart. Her anger at Kristoff, at Anna, at the world, dissipated instantly—and she felt better. Infinitely better. Pulling away, she looked down at Anna and noticed the mischievous look in her eye and the suspicious smirk to her lips. "What?"

"Hmm… you're so gullible, Elsa." Anna laughed. Elsa felt the confusion wash over her face. "I told Kristoff that you haven't really been paying me any attention for the past few weeks… since we started the plans for this year's Winter Solstice celebration… so…"

"You planned the kiss…" Anna nodded. "And the whispering in his ear?"

"I told him he smelled like reindeer poop." Elsa snorted in laughter at this. "Which he didn't… I just needed something to say…" Pausing, Anna took Elsa's hands in both of hers. "Then… you ran out of the room."

"I did not run." Elsa shot back in her defense. "I walked out of the ball room… perfectly normal."

"Elsa… you rushed out of the ball room… I had to sprint to catch up to you…" Elsa blushed at this. "But hey, it was cute. Seeing you get all worked up about it." The blush darkened. "Hmm… maybe we can solve a little problem tonight?" Anna added, bouncing her eyebrows in a comedic, and supposedly seductive, way.

"Anna…" The princess didn't let her finish. And it wasn't long before they were both in Elsa's bedroom, enjoying the rest of the evening together.

-x-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So yea… fun stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading =D


End file.
